Moonless Nights
by Amanda Rich
Summary: This all human story about family & relationships are created and become stronger. Most Same Pairing, but some are different. Read&Review. co-writer rosececilia
1. Chapter 1: MN

**Moonless Nights**

**Chapter 1: Check-up**

Edward's POV

I pick up Lindsey from her house and drove to Quil's house for the appointment we have on his wife Claire which she is pregnant.

"Hey, Lindsey. How are you?" I ask.

"Good, how are you? Doctor." Lindsey ask me with a little happiness in her voice.

"Great. Did you know that there are only two more days left for the town's fair?" I said.

"Yes, I did know that and Embry and me are going tonight for a date there." Lindsey said happily.

"That's does sounds fun. Plus I will be there tonight with my girls." I said being a little excited.

"What girls?" Lindsey sounded surprise.

"Lindsey. Do you remember that I have a wife and a daughter?" I sounded a little shocked by her question.

"Oh, yeah. Bella and your daughter. Which is?" Lindsey ask.

"My daughter name is Madison Carlie Cullen." I said.

"That is a great and cute name for you daughter, Edward." Lindsey complements me.

"Thank you, Lindsey and we are here at Quil and Claire's house." I said to Lindsey.

I parked my car and I got my Doctor bag out of the back seat. While Lindsey was walking to the front door, when we heard a scream from inside. So we ran inside to see what was going on. When I walk into Quil's house I saw, Claire crying in Quil's arms.

"What's going on? Lindsey go help Claire sit down in the room that we discuss to hold the check-up in." I said trying to stay clam.

"Okay, Doctor Edward." Lindsey said.

"Quil, let go of your wife and Claire will be fine with Lindsey because she is a nurse. Quil I will like to talk to you before we go into the room. Okay?" I said trying to talk charge of the situation.

"Okay, Doc. Claire go with Nurse Lindsey into the room. Okay." Quil said to his wife.

"Okay." Claire said still upset.

"I will be there soon. Love you." Quil said.

"Love you." Claire said back to her husband.

"Okay, Claire. Let's go to the check-up room." Lindsey said being a little perky.

Lindsey and Claire went out of the living room.

"Quil, what just happen before Lindsey and I got into your house?" I asked.

"Well, Claire and I were just cleaning the house. When she found a spider on her arm, she screamed. I ran to her and got the spider off of her, she started to cry. Then you guys came into our house." Quil said sadly.

"Quil, it is okay for her to be upset sometimes. It is just her hormones going crazy because of her pregnancy. Okay Quil, you need to be strong to make her stable, now." I said to make Quil better.

"Hey Doc. I think we should check on my wife and see how she is doing." Quil said.

"That's what I was thinking. Let's go." I said.

Quil and I went to the room where Lindsey and Claire are.

"Before we go in there, Quil. I have to ask you something." I said.

" Shoot." Quil said.

"Are you ready to know how along Claire is with the pregnancy?" I ask.

"The last check-up, she was about 3 and a half months along." Quil said to me.

"Okay, let's go in." I said.

Quil and I went into the room.

"Hello, I am Doctor Edward Cullen and you must be Claire. How are you this afternoon?" I ask Claire.

"Fine. Just fine. Doctor." Claire said more like herself.

"Claire, let's take a look at things here." I said.

"Everything looks fine. Claire are you okay?" I ask because she was holding her legs harder than before.

"Claire, are you okay? Please speak to me." Quil said trying to get his wife to speak to me.

"I am okay now, that the pain is over." Claire said.

"What pain?" I ask trying to know what was wrong with my patient.

"I got a sharp pain in my side but it is now gone." Claire said.

"Claire if you have any pain of ache of any kind, please call me or my dad. Here is his card. Please don't hesitate to call him if you can't reach me. He is a great doctor." I said.

"Are we done, Dr. Edward?" Lindsey asks.

"We are. Claire be more careful around yourself because you are going to get bigger around here." I said pointing at her stomach.

"Yes, doctor." Claire said.

"Will Claire be okay to go to the town's fair?" Quil ask.

"Yes, she should be find but she should watch where she walks." I said that because I know how clumsy pregnant women could be sometimes.

"Thanks to know that. Claire do you want to go to the fair tonight?" Quil ask his wife.

"I f it is okay for me to go?" Claire said.

"Claire, if you want to go to the fair tonight, you can. I will be there with my family." I said.

"Okay, I would like to go to the town's fair tonight." Claire said.

"If you need me I will have my cell on. What time is it, Lindsey?" I ask.

"Almost 4:45 pm. Why?" Lindsey asks.

"Because I have to be home at 5:00 pm for something. So if you are going to the town's fair tonight, I might see you there. Okay, bye." I said.

Lindsey and I went into my car and I drove off to drop off her and drive home to see my beautiful wife and daughter.

_**Please read: **__author's note: please review if you like it. if you are confuse about something than message me. Thank you and please read all of my author's notes because I will put more information on the characters in them._

_author's note__: I like to thank the two people that rewiew this story so far. HARAJUKU LOVER101 and purpleviking thank you for your reviews. Please review so I can know what's are your thoughts on this story. Please read the author's note that will be at the end of this chapter. Thank you and enjoy reading my next chapter of __Moonless Nights__. Which is just below this line._


	2. Chapter 2:Part 1

**Moonless Nights**

**Chapter 2: Making Plans**

**Part 1: Renesmee's Call/Plans**

_Bella's POV_

"Mommy. When is daddy coming home?" My daughter Madison asks me.

"Hopefully soon. Madie." I said.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Why would someone call at this time.

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Hello. My sister." Renesmee said.

"How are you?" I ask her.

"Fine. Are we still up with the plans to go to the town's fair tonight?" Renesmee ask.

"I hope so because Madie is wanting to go on the kiddy rides and I want to see all the lights." I told my baby sister.

"I can't wait to see how is my niece." Nessie said.

(Nessie is our nickname for Renesmee.)

"Daddy home. Daddy home." Madie said.

"Hey, Renesmee. If the plans are still on we will pick up Max and you later. Okay, Ness. Bye." I said to her.

"Bye." Nessie said back to me.

Edward comes into the house.

"Bella. I am home." Edward calls to me.

"Hi, daddy." Madison greets her father.

"Hi sweetheart." Edward said to our almost 2 year old daughter.(_Madison POV _Daddy hugs me. Yay.)

"Where's mommy? Madie." Edward ask our daughter.

"I am right here, Edward." I said.

"So how was today with Renesmee and Alice on the wedding plans?" Edward ask.

"Wedding plans are coming along just fine." I told my husband.

"Madie. Do you still want to go to the fair tonight?" Edward asks Madison.

"Yes, Daddy. I want to go. I want to go." Madie said.

"Okay, there is our plans tonight will be. Honey, how is Claire?" I ask my husband about his work.

"Everything is going along well with her. What about you? You look a little paler than normal. Madison, please go watch TV, while I talk to Mommy?" Edward said.

"Okay, Daddy." Madie said to her father and went to the family room to watch TV.

"I look paler than normal. Edward I feel fine." I said surprisingly clam.

"Bella, can I feel your forehead? Please?" He pleaded.

"Fine." I said because I never win an argument against Edward.

Edward put his hand on my forehead and I shiver.

"Bella, why did you just shiver? Are you cold? Is my hand cold? Please tell me so I can help." Edward ask me being a little over worrying.

"Edward, I am fine. I am a little hungry. Maybe that's why I paler than normal." I answer him.

"Bella, I don't want to lose our next child because of you not taking care of yourself..." Edward was about to continue but I cut him off.

"Edward, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself when I am pregnant or not." I said to him with an edge of shout-e-ness in my voice.

"Bella, I understand that but do you think I would say that if I didn't care for you this much."

"Edward, I understand completely of what you are saying but it doesn't help to argue when we have an almost two year-old and me pregnant. Okay, I am going to get things ready for the trip to the town's fair now." I said to Edward and walk out of the room.

I went to mine and Edward's room to get myself dress and ready to go. Why does Edward always want me to fell great? I feel fine. I should have a chewy or something to make me feel better before I talk to Edward again.


	3. Chapter 2:Part 2:1st half

**Moonless Nights**

**Chapter 2: Making Plans**

**Part 2: The Scare**

**first half**

"Mommy." Madison said.

"Yes, Madie.." I said.

"Daddy wrote this for you. Mommy." Madie said, giving me a note and a hug.

"Madie." I said.

"Yes, Mommy." Madison ask.

"Can you get me a chewy? Please." I ask my loveable daughter, Madison.

"Yes, Mommy. I will." Madison said and left the room.

I got the bag ready and myself, too. I should read the note from Edward. So I took it out and read

_Bella,  
I am sorry for arguing with you. I know that arguing is not  
good for parents to do when they have young ones around. I love you!  
Your husband,  
Dr. Edward Cullen_

He is sorry for arguing with me. Okay, now I will go talk to him.

I went to the family room to ask Edward for my forgiveness. I saw Edward on the couch with Madison on his right leaning on his side.

"Hey Edward. Can we talk in the kitchen for a moment. Please." I ask.

"Okay, love." Edward said.

We left Madison on the couch watching TV as we walk into our kitchen, I went strait to the chewy box to find that there are three left. Well I will need to buy some more the next time I go to the grocery store. I took a chewy and so did Edward, as I started eating mine.

"Bella, you must be hungry." Edward stating the obvious.

"Yes, Edward. I am." I said.

"Bella, I hope you read the note I gave Madison to give to you. And I am sorry for making you upset and making you leave the room." Edward said being sad.

"Edward, I am sorry that I went out of the room. You didn't make me leave. I just got more angry each sentence I said, so I had to stop the argument before I said or you said something that would make me cry. That is why I left the room. I sorry, Edward." As I said the end I started to cry. Edward saw me and walk over to me and said,

"Bella, don't cry. It's okay. I undrstand. Please don't cry." Edward said trying to soothe me.

"Edward, how long do you think that Madie would notice that she will have a brother or sister soon?" I said having one of my hands on my belly.

"Well, sooner than later, but not now. Maybe in 2 months she probably find out then. When you are showing a more of a baby bump." Edward said.

"Yeah. So are you going to have the spending money for us at the fair?" I ask Edward.

"Are you going to take Madie's bag?" Edward said trying to get off the topic of mony.

"Yes, but what about the money?" I ask again.

"If you have Madie's bag then I will have the money to spend on food, rides, and games. Plus I told Quil and Claire that I would have my cell on if they need me." Edward told me.

"Okay, are we ready to go get Madie ready for the fair? Now." I ask Edward.

"That is a good idea, Bella." Edward said.

"Okay. If you want to relax some more and watch TV. Then I will help her with her clothes." I said to my husband.

"Well Bella, I think you should relax before we and instead of you help Madie, I will. If you want?" Edward ask me.

"Well okay. I want Madie to wear jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. I want her to bring along a jacket in case she gets cold. We don't want her to get sick." I said.

"Madie will not get sick if I can prevent it." Edward said stare into my eyes making me lose my train of thought.

"Edward!" I said.

"Yes?" Edward questionin me.

"Now, let's get Madie ready." I said.

"Okay, love." Edward said and gave me a kiss. He went to find our daughter.

"Bella, love. I think you would like to see this." Edward said from the living room.

I ran to the living room and I saw Madison on the top of out china cabinet.

"Mommy, Daddy. I'm scare." Madie said to us.

"Madie, how did you get up there?" I ask Madison.

"I climb up here. Help me? mommy and Daddy." Madie cried.

"Edward, get Madie down while I sit down." I said to Edward.

"Sure. Madison, come to daddy." Edward said to our daughter.

Edward got Madie down without any trouble. When I started to walk to the nearest chair, I trip on something. Then I heard...

"Bella!" and "Mommy?" before I hit my head on the floor and lost consciousness.

_Edward's POV_

"Bella!" I said as I set Madison on her feet.

"Mommy." Madison said while she ran to her mother.

"Mommy. Are you okay?" My daughter ask Bella.

"Madie. I think mommy can't hear you right now." I said to Madison.

"What's wrong with mommy? Daddy." Madison cries.

"Mommy is okay. Madie, please go into your room and get your backpack ready for the fair." I said to Madison to do.

"Okay, Daddy. Please help Mommy." Madison said sadly and went to her room.

I pick up Bella and carry her to our room so she can be comfortable when she is awake. When I got her to our bed, I check if she hurt herself badly or not. It looks like she hit her head on the floor but not too hard so she didn't get a concussion.

"Daddy, is mommy okay?" Madison asked me being in the doorway of Bella and my bedroom.

"Yes, Madie. She is fine." I said to my little sweetheart.

Then I heard something that sounds coming from my bed. Is Bella waking up already?

"Edward?" Bella sound tired a little bit.

"Mommy. Are you okay?" Madison asks her mother.

"Be careful, Madie." I said to our daughter.

"Edward. What happen?" Bella said trying to get up.

"Bella, Love. You hit your head on the living room floor and fainted." I said to my wife.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember. Edward can you please help Madie with getting dress for the fair while I try to get up and pack my bag. Okay?" Bella said.

"Okay. Madison, please go to your room and pick out some clothes for the fair and I will be there soon after I talk to Mommy. Okay, Madie?" I ask my sweetheart.

"Yes, Daddy." Madie said before she went to her room.

"Bella, please be careful walking around. Okay." I ask while I help her sit up on our bed.

"Okay, but remember what I said for Madie to wear to the fair." Bella told me.

"Yes, I remember about Madie wearing jeans, a T-shirt and bring a jacket in case the weather get a little chilly." I told Bella what she wants our daughter to wear to the Town's Fair tonight.

"Yes that sounds about right." Bella confirmed.

"I will go help Madie get dress now, but I think you should stay her and relax a bit before moving around, so that you won't get dizzy or something worse." I said to my wife.

"Okay, I will be more careful now." Bella said.

"Bella, please rest and relax. If you want or need my help getting up, just call my name." I said if she need me or my helpful body.

"Okay, Edward. Go now. Help our daughter with her clothes." Bella said with an edge of annoyance in her voice.

Bella's POV

Edward went to help our daughter get dress for our trip to the Town's Fair tonight. I tried to stand up but my head hurts to much to move my body off of my bed. So, my husband was right about I should rest for a while. I will take a nap, so maybe my head won't hurt as much when we are at the fair tonight. Now I grab my cell out of my pocket and texted my husband this,

_Edward,_

_I am taking a nap, because I tried to get up but my head hurts so much that I could barely move, so I stayed in our bed._

_Your wife, _

_Bella_

_P.S. when you are finish with Madie, please put some goldfish and pretzels in my bag with Madie's stuff. If I am not awake by then, please wake me up._

_Please and Thank you, honey_

After I texted that, I fell asleep quickly.


	4. Author's Note

Hello everybody,

I am sorry if you want this to be a chapter of the story, but this is an author note for all of my stories except my newest story, Previews for Stories. This story/crossover will be where I post previews and other ideas for any stories that I am writing. Also please follow this one if you follow others of my work. Please read! Moonless Nights, Midnight Teen Club, Saving Life, Claire Big Date, and others future chapters are going to be posted in this story. I have two chapters posted on this story, one chapter is on Cecilia and Zoey's Farm Adventures and the other chapter is a future chapter of Saving Life. If I don't get any reviews on the chapters then I will not post that chapter in the story that it is from. So it is you decision to make, if you want me to post the chapter in the story that is named in the chapter, then please review. I am going on reviews and how many of them. Please understand that I will be redoing some of my other stories too and they will be reposted.

Thanks for listen/reading my author's note.

Love Amanda Rich aka Little Debbie Snack Cakes


End file.
